The Kindergarten Affair
by Areku
Summary: Akito and Yurika's meeting as children, and other tails from that first year together. It's cute, funny, and it's Nadesico, what more could you ask? (a plot, maybe) Anyway, please R&R. Chapter 11 is up.
1. Day's Solitude

  
_______________________  
The Kindergarten Affair  
by Areku  
_______________________  
  
  
  
Five year old Akito was playing with Genkiganger in his front yard. His parents had all gone off to work leaving him home alone. He was usually alone, but he still didn't really like the idea. Sometimes he just wanted his parents to quit all the science stuff and just come home and stay with him. As impossible as this was, he still wished it would happen.  
  
Genkiganger flew over the pile of dirt that was the city of Tokyo. There were no enemies for him to fight right now. He beat them all in the last season. Now all he had to do was practice his moves, "Genkigan punch!"  
  
Staying at the house alone wouldn't be so bad, if there were other children in his neighborhood to play with. But this was one of those neighborhoods reserved for military, and other related people. No matter how you spun it he was all alone.  
  
"Maybe today Genkiganger should be the bad guy. Then he could wreck up the city instead of always protecting it." Genkiganger flew lower over the city.  
  
There were some shouts, and talking next door. That was from the house that had been empty for two months, the military must have finally found someone to move in. Akito looked up. Just as suspected, there was a big moving van in their driveway. Some 'buff' looking men were moving furniture stuff in. By the front door stood a lady and little girl.  
  
Akito turned back to Genkiganger. He landed the robot in the middle of the city, smashing all the official buildings first. "Genkiganger never got enough credit from all those stupid government people anyway." He was so busy muttering he didn't notice when a shadow was cast over his city.  
  
"Hi I'm Misumara Yurika, what's your name?" He turned, it was the little girl from next door. Maybe she'd like to be the bad guy, so then Genkiganger wouldn't have to play them both.  
  
"Akito"  
  
"HMMM aKIto AkiTO akito Akito." She was weird so he stopped paying attention. Genkiganger stepped out of the ruined city and proceeded to walk to the school. That would be the next thing to go. Then Ken, Akira, and Jo wouldn't have to waste any more time there.  
  
"What are you doing?" She was crouched opposite him, leaning over the city. He looked up at her, his grip on Genkiganger loosening. "What's this?" she took Genkiganger.  
  
His eyes widened, "No not Genkiganger, give it back." He reached for it. She stood up and held it in front of her. Akito leaned forward just a little farther over the city.  
  
"But what is it?" Out of curiosity she tipped it over and shook it. Then she tried pushing some buttons.  
  
"NO! Don't do that!" He leaned farther still, and fell into the city, destroying it all at once. He was now covered in dirt, he started to whimper and those big brown puppy dog eyes filled up with tears.  
  
"You really want it that much?" She cocked her head, looking from Akito to Genkiganger.  
  
"YES!" The tears were flowing freely now.  
  
"Okay, here." She held it out to him. Akito wiped his eyes and grabbed Genkiganger. He stepped out of the city, and crouched on his side again. He looked distastefully at the mess. Now the citizens wouldn't be happy about it being destroyed, and he would have to rebuild it. She crouched opposite him again, "Who can I be?"  
  
Some stupid girl wanted to play with the king of all mecha! Even worse this was the girl who interrupted his daily routine, and solitude. He looked closer at her. Her blue eyes looked hopeful, friendly, maybe she wasn't so bad. He sighed, "Here you can play with Genkiganger, I'll go inside and get my other one."  
  
  
End  
  
  
  
AN I have been knocking this idea around since last September, and I just got the inspiration to write it all out. Sorry if the ages aren't quite right. I don't remember the show being very specific about all that.  
  
I do have other parts to this, that might be posted sometime in the near future, depending on the reception of this one. This is more a whim of the moment thing, so I'm not exactly sure how it will end.  
  
The name will become apparent by part 3. I promise  
  
Disclaimer, the rights to Nadesico are held by Kia Asamiya, Xebec, and ADV. All of which I greatly respect, and have no intention of ripping off. So please don't sue me.  
  



	2. To be the Bad Guy

  
  
_________________________  
The Kindergarten Affair  
Part 2: To be the Bad Guy  
By Areku  
_________________________  
  
  
"No, no, no, you're doing it all wrong." Yurika was a very frustrating person to play with. She obviously knew nothing about Genkiganger, so she much preferred playing 'happy family'. That meant that instead of fighting, Genkiganger3 and Genkiganger5 would play dress up, or some other such nonsense. "Genkiganger is suppose to fight the bad guy and save the city."  
  
Yurika's lower lip wandered out, "But I don't like fighting."  
  
"Well Genkiganger doesn't like playing 'cloths'. He'd like saving the city more."  
  
Yurika's lip stuck out farther in one of those looks that usually provoke the comment 'If you stick your lip out any farther a fly will land on it.' Akito had heard this, and was quite curious to see it happen. So he waited, and waited, but before it did happen Yurika started talking again, so he lost his chance. "Can we play dress up tomorrow?"  
  
He was exasperated with their current game, and was willing to say anything if it would just END! "Fine. If we can play the right way for the rest of today."  
  
She brightened considerably at that, "OKAY!!"  
  
They reset the city, by fixing up more mounds of dirt. In order to play correctly Akito would have to show her around the city. "Okay now, this," he pointed to the biggest mound of dirt, "is the town hall where the mayor lives. And this, is the school where Ken, Akira, and Jo go to school."  
  
"Who's is Ken and Jo?"  
  
"They're the good guys."  
  
"Oh, yay, I wanna be them."  
  
Akito looked doubtful. To let a girl be the heroes of the story, especially this girl was an act of grace. Five-year-olds don't usually specialize in grace. He had already shown grace in letting her play with one of his Genkigangers, but this was just... "You wanna be them?"  
  
"Yeah." She was too happy to understand the full extent of her demand.  
  
"Ookaayyyy. Then um, I'm the bad guy..."  
  
"What does the bad guy do?"  
  
Akito paused. How do you explain bad guys, in simple enough words so that even a girl could understand? He considered the show. There was the time that the bad guys tried to destroy Tokyo, and there was the other time when the bad guys tried to destroy Tokyo..... "They do bad stuff."  
  
But that way even she seemed to understand. "Oh, okay."  
  
He quickly went back to explaining her role as the good guys, "...and your the robot hero Genkiganger."  
  
"YAAAYYY! I like being the good guys, because they do good things right?" The Genius child made a brilliant deduction. "Bad guys are soo icky."  
  
"Can I go on now?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
"You have to protect all the innocent people from me."  
  
"You're the bad guy?!?!"  
  
Akito hit his head with his hand. Now where had she been, for the last few minutes!!!!! "Yes."  
  
She nodded.  
  
"Now you gotta say 'Let's Genki ga in!' Then you gotta fly around and look for the bad guy. And when you find him you gotta fight him, and beat him."  
  
"You're the bad guy right?"  
  
Akito hit the ground, feet up in the air. "YES, I'm the bad guy."  
  
"Um, okay, okay, lets Genki something in!" She didn't sound quite enthusiastic enough, but oh well.  
  
"Good enough. Now you gotta push the little button on his arm and..." He faded out, because he had noticed that Yurika was staring at him, intently. If he had been paying attention he would have realized she had been staring at him throughout the entire scene.  
  
The enthusiasm she hadn't shown for the game now surfaced, "You like me, don't you Akito?" Now how had she come to that conclusion! Talk about queen of random!  
  
"Uh."  
  
Uh is a very comprehensive statement. It has infinite meanings, that can all be deducted from the place and time of the statement, and the position and expression of the speaker. Forming the proper conclusion from this statement is a necessary science. Yurika didn't have the patience to form such a conclusion, so she interpreted it as she wished.  
  
She then sat next to him, clutching his arm with little stars in her eyes, "You do! You really do! I knew it all along." She then closed her eyes, rested her head against his shoulder.  
  
This was a very uncomfortable situation for Akito, one to which he was unsure exactly how to react. Luckily, he didn't have to react, because the lady next door had come out and was calling, "Yurika. Time to come home."  
  
Her eyes snapped open, and she jumped up. "I'll see you tomorrow, okay Akito?"  
  
He very tentatively responded, "Okay?"  
  
With that answer she ran off. What had he gotten himself into.  
  
  
end  
  
  
  
AN. I don't know how you would play dress up with Genkiganger. But they did it, so I assume it's possible.  
  
Lets say Akito has the two Genkigangers (3 and 5) which he interchangeably plays are the good guys and the bad.  
  
Disclaimer, the rights to Nadesico are held by Kia Asamiya, Xebec, and ADV. All of which I greatly respect, and have no intention of ripping off. So please don't sue me.  
  



	3. School day

  
  
_______________________  
The Kindergarten Affair  
by Areku  
part 3: school day  
_______________________  
  
  
  
It was bad enough he had to live next door to her. But did she have go to school with him too? This was too much even for the most tolerant five-year-old, which Akito was.  
  
They had played for the remaining week of summer. Then the Misumaru family left for a few days. Akito thought they had gone for good, unfortunately he was wrong. Halfway through the first week of Kindergarten they came back, and Yurika started going to school with him. She would have told him where they went if he had asked, and even if he didn't ask she would have told him all about it, but they were at school now, so she couldn't.  
  
During class she wouldn't stop talking to him. When he finally told her to shut up, he was the one punished. Sure he had reprimanded her loudly, but that was no reason for the teacher to get so mad. He was helping her, not trying to make Yurika talk more. By all means, he would never support that. Teachers were so out of touch with their students.  
  
Then she had gotten protective of him when another girl started playing with him. Really, it was just a little game, and there boys playing too. But no, Yurika only saw the girl, so she came over and kicked sand in her face. "He's mine." She glared at the girl. The girl ignored her and went back to playing. Yurika turned to Akito, eyes glistening, "Oh Akito, I couldn't let her do that to you."  
  
"Just cause she's an admiral's daughter..."  
  
"At least I can watch Genkiganger without her around." He flopped on the floor in front of the TV as the opening theme started playing.  
  
There was a knock on the door, and he answered it.  
  
"Oh hello Akito I thought we could go play outside again like we always do."  
  
It was HER! She was always here! Why, oh why, oh why? He didn't understand, what was wrong with her yard at her house? Couldn't she play there for a change?  
  
"I was kinda in the middle of Genkiganger." He shifted uncomfortably, looking from the TV to her.  
  
"Oh, okay, I'd love to watch it with you." She walked past him and sat down on the floor cross-legged directly in front of the TV. At a loss, Akito remained at the door. "Are you coming?"  
  
Akito shut the door and took his laying position as far away from her as he could get. Yurika edged closer to him while talking. TALKING, through Genkiganger! The very idea made Akito sick. Couldn't she ever just shut up?  
  
She did shut up, but that was during the add break. Then she was plastered to the TV. Genkiganger came back on, and Yurika didn't start talking. Maybe the ads had been so breath taking that now she couldn't breath. Then she would die, and he wouldn't have to listen to her anymore. But if she died while his parents were away he might get in trouble, because you know they would think he killed her. He went through this whole process to decide to look over and see if she was okay.  
  
She was still alive allright. Her breath was coming in quick little gasps, and her eyes were open wide. Akito looked back at the TV. It was that Genkiganger episode that had the stretchy monster destroying the city. He looked back at Yurika. Her eyes got wider, if possible, as Genkiganger's continued attempts to kill it failed. Not only was this episode old, it also wasn't the least bit scary, especially to someone who knew the show.  
  
Yurika didn't know the show, so she was terrified. She clutched Akito with an iron grip, panting, gasping. "Akito this show is scary! Can we PLEASE go play outside?!"  
  
Help!  
  
  
  
End  
  
  
  
AN Okay, so how was that? Enjoying the fic so far? Do you see where the title comes from yet? Actually the title came from the person who proof reads all my stuff. This was the first chapter she read, all assumptions can be made based on that.  
  
I'm going on vacation so I won't be posting more of this for around a week. But when I get back, you'll get regular uploads, cause I will have finished the newt couple chapters.  
  
Disclaimer, the rights to Nadesico are held by Kia Asamiya, Xebec, and ADV. All of which I greatly respect, and have no intention of ripping off. So please don't sue me.  
  



	4. One for Two, Two for One

  
  
_______________________  
The Kindergarten Affair  
By Areku  
Part 4: One for Two,  
Two for One  
_______________________  
  
  
For Akito, school did not get any better. For Yurika, it was heaven. The following chapter is split into two, the first three activities are given from Akito's POV. The next three are given from Yurika's POV. Since the author is rather distracted by the TV at the moment, she shall leave the rest of their school day up in the air till a more convenient time.  
  
**********************  
  
The day started out just like yesterday. We all arrived at school. We all sat down. The teacher came in. The teacher started talking. Before the teacher started talking Yurika started. Today I didn't respond. I just stared straight ahead of me, trying to listen to the teacher. Yurika kept on talking, I guess she didn't notice that I wasn't listening.  
  
Then the teacher said it was snack time. So we all moved over to some tables, and were given some napkins when we sat down. I tried to avoid Yurika, by waiting for her to sit down first.  
  
She musta saw through that tactic, cause she came over to me an' said, "Akito, where you gonna sit?"  
  
So I was stuck sitting next to her again. In the middle of the girl's table, even. All the boys were snickering at me, and my face felt really hot. Stupid girl.  
  
We had those animal cracker things today. They were all right I guess. They were more fun to play with than to eat. So I was busy having the lion eat the elephant when that girl next to me caught on. She asked if she could play too. Her, play, no, I din want to, so I shoved my crackers in my mouth and said I wasn't playing. She said 'oh' and went back to chattering with the girl next to her. At least she was chattering to someone who wasn't me, an I got to sit in silence for awhile.  
  
Then Teacher handed out some papers and said to draw something that was important to us. So I started drawing Genkiganger 3. Yurika seemed pretty excited with the assignment and started scribbling away with a blue crayon. Her head musta been two inches from the table, and NO I WAS NOT WATCHING HER. I only noticed cause Teacher came over and told her not to do that, and that pictures usually come out better when you're face is farther away.  
  
"Yurika, are you done with the blue crayon? I need it."  
  
"Sure Akito, if your done with the brown."  
  
"But I'm not using brown."  
  
"Oh," she giggled, "yeah, sorry." Girls are too giggly. All they ever do is giggle about stuff. That's why boys are better.  
  
She handed me the blue crayon, and I started working on Genkiganger's body. She was still scribbling away at something, I didno what. Then Teacher said that we could take turns talking about what we drew. When it got to be my turn I held up Genkiganger, an' said that he was from my favoritest TV show.  
  
Yurika went next, she'd drawn two scribbly people, one had allot of blue and the other was brown. She said that it was she and Akito playing. Then she said that I was her best friend in the whole world. All the other boys started snickering some more. My face got really hot and I looked down at my feet.  
  
*****  
  
Next came recess my favorite! Me and Akito were going to play on the jungle gym, but then he went to the swings, so I went to. Then I started telling him about all the great stuff Daddy said last night when we were eating. Stuff about how the nice science people are always behind in their developments. Then there was the stuff about the govment people putin everybody everywhere.  
  
Akito was looking down at the ground and not talking. So I talked about more science stuff. I thought he might wanna talk about that cause of his mommy and daddy. He still didn't talk back, so I stopped. It is really hard to hold a conversation when you don't have anything to talk about.  
  
Akito hopped off the swings and walked over to the slide, so I followed. That big meanie was there pushing people over the side of the slide. Then he said, "We better go over there." He pointed toward where Teacher had come out and was shouting and waving. So we went over there and lined up with the rest of the kids.  
  
We went to gym; I don't like that as much as recess. It's fun to run around and stuff, but sometimes they make you do stuff that I don't like. Today they said we were going to play dodge ball. I don't like dodge ball, it seems like all the big boys gang up on everybody else, an they always win. I can't really throw a ball, so I get out really fast. The worst part about that is that Akito doesn't get out fast like me, so I get to sit all alone while he still plays.  
  
Today it didn't happen quite like that, today it was worse. They put the balls in the middle like they always do an everybody ran up and grabbed them and threw them at each other... and I was scarred so I tried to find Akito to protect me... but Akito was busy yelling at the people on the other side so I ran around in the back getting away from the balls. The balls were everywhere! It was so awful, an I was scared, an all the other people got out cept me, cause I was in the back. Then the gym teacher said the game was over an the other side won, but then the people on my team said that I was still in so we didn't loose yet. Then I started to cry cause I hate dodge ball. I didn't want to be the only one out there with everybody staring at me!  
  
Then the bell rang and we all lined up to go back to the classroom because now it was lunchtime. On the way, I was still sniffing and wiping my eyes, but Akito stood next to me so it wasn't so bad.  
  
We took our stuff and went outside. Mommy made me a lunch, with all my favorite stuff in it. There were candy, and cookies, and gummy worms, and lollipops, and candy, and yummy stuff, and cookies. All because my Mommy loves me, an she wants me to be happy.  
  
  
[flashback]  
  
"Mommy, Mommy, Mommy," bounced little Yurika, "put the cookies in my lunch PLEASE!!!"  
  
A tired looking woman replied, "Yes Yurika."  
  
"Then can you put that candy, that I really like, that you picked out at the store, in there too?"  
  
"Only if you eat your sand-which."  
  
"But I don't like sand-which, they're so icky!!"  
  
"Yurika you have to eat something besides candy."  
  
"But I don't like other stuff. I only like to eat candy. That other stuff tastes real bad," her eyes started to tear up, "an I don't like it, an Daddy said I never have to eat stuff I don't like." Tears flew silently down her cheeks.  
  
"Yurika don't look at me like that. Your father is to relenting." Mrs. Misumaru finishes backing the lunch and leaves the room. Yurika whimpers for awhile then she looks into her lunch. She took out the few healthy items, and stuffed in more sweets. Then she smiled and walked away.  
  
[end flashback]  
  
  
Akito's mommy didn't make him lunch, instead he got stuff from school. His lunch was some icky gray stuff with noodles that looked really icky.  
  
He took a bite, and groaned, "When I grow up I'm gonna be a cook. Then I can work at school and make food that tastes good. Then nobody will ever have to eat this yucky stuff again."  
  
I thought hard for a little while, "I wanna be... like..." then it occurred to me, "I wanna be like my daddy!"  
  
  
END  
  
  
AN Sorry about the ending there. It does fit, right? Um, dodge ball, in Kindergarten, Areku rubs head sheepishly well I donno it seemed to fit... kinda... didn't it?  
  
I have no idea what school is like in Japan. I don't know if they have kindergarten or not. I don't know where I could find out about that type of stuff. So I'm not going to attempt it. Instead I'm going to assume that since this is the future all systems will have blended into one. In short, it's going to be an American school on the planet Mars. Does that make sense?  
  
I've never been to Kindergarten, so I don't really know what happens there. So I asked a couple friends and wrote this. I hope what I wrote isn't to far from the truth. If it is, could you PLEASE let me know.  
  
Disclaimer, the rights to Nadesico are held by Kia Asamiya, Xebec, and ADV. All of which I greatly respect, and have no intention of ripping off. So please don't sue me.  
  



	5. Genkiganger's Big Debut

  
  
_______________________  
The Kindergarten Affair  
By Areku  
Part 5: Genkiganger's  
big debut  
_______________________  
  
  
School was over for the day, and Akito had a problem. The problem was called show and tell. Teacher had told everybody to bring their favorite toys, and he wasn't sure if he should bring Genkiganger or not. He was in his favorite position in the usual spot in the front yard when Yurika walked up.  
  
"Hey Akito, what are you doing?"  
  
Akito was quiet for a moment, "Yurika what are you bringing to show and tell tomorrow?" He looked back at her over his shoulder.  
  
She had her lower lip stuck out partially, she must have been thinking. Then her face brightened, "I'll bring whiskers."  
  
"Who is whiskers?"  
  
"He's my little eraser. He's so cute! I just love him!" She closed her eyes happily and started hugging herself.  
  
"But Teacher said to bring a favorite toy?"  
  
"Whiskers is my favorite toy. He plays 'dress me up' with me, and 'doll house' with me, and he even helps me draw stuff."  
  
"But he's just an eraser."  
  
"No he's whiskers."  
  
"But he's just an eraser."  
  
"But he's a special eraser."  
  
Akito looked away again. "I donno what I'm going to bring."  
  
"Aren't you going to bring Genkiganger?"  
  
Akito cast a glance at his fallen toy, "I donno." Wouldn't the other kids make fun of him if he brought it? They all liked other stuff, like cars and stuff. They'd think Genkiganger was for babies.  
  
The idea of a five-year-old being to old for Genkiganger was of course absolutely ludicrous. But to the mind of a child, when you reach the age of five you suddenly have become too big for everything. You're too big for piggyback rides, too big for 'baby shows' (remember 'Seseme Street', 'Mr. Rodgers', and 'Barney'), you're too big for just about all the important stuff. That's the way Akito felt.  
  
"But aren't you suppose to bring your favorite toy?"  
  
Genkiganger was his favorite toy all right; it was the only toy he played with. "Yeah, but still..."  
  
"That's what Teacher said. So you gotta bring him."  
  
She didn't get it at all. "But all the other kids won't like him."  
  
"Teacher said to bring your favorite toy, not the other kid's favorite."  
  
Stupid girl had a point. She unknowingly had hit the right button. Akito did not want to disobey the teacher. Anything but that! If he didn't bring Genkiganger than he would get in trouble. That was the one thing he didn't want to happen.  
  
Akito twisted his face, "I donno..."  
  
"Just do it Akito." She was beaming down at him, showing too much pleasure with this conversation. "I would bring him if I were you."  
  
That was NOT a convincing fact. She was NOT the example he would like to follow. If she did do it all the girls would think she was cool for doing it, but boys weren't like that. Boys made fun of people more than silly girls did.  
  
Then again, Genkiganger wasn't a girl show, not at all. Half the girls wouldn't know what it was, the other half would think she was trying to impress the boys or to be a 'tomboy'. That much desired title wasn't given to anyone lightly, and those who tried to attain it through obvious methods were shunned. Yurika would have to be very brave to risk this.  
  
That did it. If that girl could do it, so could he. Why should she be the brave one? He could do anything she could. Did it really matter what they thought? They were just stupid, if they didn't like Genkiganger anyway. "Maybe I will."  
  
*****  
  
The next day at show and tell the teacher called Akito up first. Akito took a deep breath and walked up, he pulled out his toy and said, "This is Genkiganger."  
  
  
End  
  
  
AN About that part where Akito says that he would get in trouble with the teacher... You know how the teacher is revered to be an all knowing all seeing person, especially when you are little. Since this is from the eyes of a five-year-old I thought it would work.  
  
I couldn't make the whole class do show and tell, because then I would have to make up all the other characters, and that would be just like a bunch of other fics so I had to end there.  
  
Disclaimer, the rights to Nadesico are held by Kia Asamiya, Xebec, and ADV. All of which I greatly respect, and have no intention of ripping off. So please don't sue me.  
  



	6. Fighting For Our Green Earth

  
  
_______________________  
The Kindergarten Affair  
By Areku  
Part 6: Fighting for  
Our green earth  
_______________________  
  
  
"What's that thing you brought today?" It was a big bilious boy, one of the bullies of the schoolyard. He was pawing at Akito's Genkiganger 3.  
  
Akito knew his reputation, and was nervous about answering in any one way. "It's Genkiganger," he said softly.  
  
"Genki what?" The taunting, mocking tone struck a cord in Akito.  
  
"I said it's Genkiganger!"  
  
"That's the show with the robots right?" The small king of the playground was smiling.  
  
Akito nodded.  
  
The bigger boy continued, "I watched that show once, it was really stupid. And all the robots were stupid. And the people were ugly." He snickered at the thought, and watched with glowing eyes as the little boy fumed.  
  
That jerk had insulted Akito's pride; he would not get away with that. "Genkiganger is NOT stupid! It's the bestest anime ever! And you're just stupid, cause you don't like it!" He was shouting in the bigger boy's face, his fists clenched.  
  
"Is that so?" taunting, still taunting.  
  
"Yeah!" They were attracting quite an audience now.  
  
"Prove it!" he spat.  
  
"Okay!" Akito's underdeveloped 'scary' expression surfaced. He swung his little fist at his aggressor. His aggressor stepped aside and Akito spun out, from the force of his swing. The bigger boy started laughing. He tilted his head back, closed his eyes, and let it all out. Akito, still fuming, got up and delivered one straight into the other boy's belly.  
  
If Akito cared to look, Yurika could be seen pushing her way to the front of the crowd. When she attained that most valued position, the sight appalled her. Akito, taking on that big bully! Why? Was he defending their relationship? Was that other boy being mean and nasty?  
  
The other boy fell back a couple steps. "That hurt you rat! It wasn't suppose to hurt." He punched Akito's poor little nose, with a much bigger fist, and a much harder swing. Akito fell down, into a sitting position, raising a cloud of Martian dust.  
  
Yurika was outraged. That stupid big bully! How could he do that to Akito?! She stomped forward, fists clenched, till she stood directly in front of the other boy (who was laughing again).  
  
"Hey you! Yeah, I mean you! Stop smiling like that!"  
  
Now this was amusing. A blue hared girl defending a wimpy boy, this would be fun! He stopped laughing and looked down at her, trying to intimidate her with his height.  
  
She stood, undaunted; "You shouldn't be mean to people like that. It's bad." Just like the 'bad guys' on Genkiganger.  
  
"Well, what are you gonna do about it."  
  
That was a good question. What was she going to do about it? She had the perfect answer, "I'll tell my daddy."  
  
The other boy started snickering.  
  
"He's bigger than you are, and taller than you are, and he even has a mustache." This, after all, was a great accomplishment for any daddy.  
  
Her adversary snickered louder.  
  
Akito watched it all from his sitting position, behind Yurika. He was wiping his bloody nose with his dusty hand. This task accomplished nothing but smearing more blood and dust all over his face.  
  
Yurika continued, "And he's the admiral of a bunch of spaceships!" This was one of his lesser accomplishments, but since other people were always impressed with it, she thought it was worth a try. "That means that he can make all his spaceships come over and burn your house down. And then they can take you hostage and put you in jail, or even worse."  
  
The bully was dumbfounded; "Can he really do that?"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"But I wasn't fighting with you, I was fighting with him." He pointed to Akito.  
  
"It doesn't matter, because you do bad things. So you're a 'bad guy' like on Genkiganger.  
  
He backed off, a little; "I'll settle this with you later." He was talking to Akito, "When you don't have your little girlfriend around."  
  
Maybe Yurika was good for something after all. Maybe... she wasn't so bad.  
  
The crowd broke up. Yurika turned to Akito, tear filled eyes, and did one of her falling/jumping/hugging things, which resulted in them both laying in the Martian dirt.  
  
"Oh Akito, I was so scared. I thought that stupid boy was going to kill you!" She sobbed, gone was the courage she showed a minute ago.  
  
"It's okay," he tried patting her back, "I'm fine."  
  
She hugged him tighter, cutting off the circulation. "But your nose is still bleeding."  
  
The bell rang, and they all went back inside.  
  
  
End  
  
  
AN AH! sniff I love this chapter. Sniff, sniff It's so... hugs herself Anyway, thoughts, anyone?  
  
Disclaimer, the rights to Nadesico are held by Kia Asamiya, Xebec, and ADV. All of which I greatly respect, and have no intention of ripping off. So please don't sue me.  
  



	7. The house of DOOM

  
  
_________________________  
The Kindergarten Affair  
By Areku  
Part 7- The House of DOOM  
_________________________  
  
  
  
It is impossible to spend every waking minute with someone without your parents knowing whom. It took the Tenkawa parents longer to discover this fact than normal parents. This was partially due to Akito not being the type of child to recite every blessed detail of every day of his life. All this to say, the Misumarus and the Tenkawas met. I will not delve into this initial meeting because it would make this chapter too long.  
  
Parents have this idea that when their children are friends they will want to spend as much time together as possible. Mrs. Misumaru and Mrs. Tenkawa were no exception, so as soon as they met they started arranging play dates and sleepovers. Yes, it is unusual for a sleep over to occur between members of the opposite sex. Please keep in mind that these parents are not your ordinary parents.  
  
Anyway, the first of these sleepovers was to take place at the Misumaru house while the Tenkawa parents were gone. Akito was too retrieve his belongings after Kindergarten and go to Yurika's house. There he would spend the following day and night.  
  
It is needless to say; Akito was less than pleased. He could only imagine all the scary things his blue haired 'friend' kept in that house. He could see her 'cutesy' wallpaper and pretty pink bedspread, not to mention the fluffy stuffed animals and the dolls.  
  
He could see her dresser, full of torture devices, just like his moms. It would hold jars and vials, all of which you were forbidden to touch. All of these could be used on him at some point during the sleep over. There were brushes pulling his hair out. Then there was that smelly stuff that mommies always use when they go out with daddies. Once Akito had been playing with his mommy's and had accidentally pushed on the top. Some rain looking stuff came out and got in his eyes and nose.  
  
The most useful of all feminine horrors would be the lipstick. Personally Akito liked using it across his face, like all the people on TV did. But NNOOoooo, girls said you could only put it on your lips, no where else.  
  
Worst of the dresser items would be the nail polish. Why do they call it nail polish anyway? It should be called nail paint, since that's what it does. It would be applied to his nails, and all over his fingers. Then they would be stiff, and yucky looking, and they would taste bad when he tried to bite his nails.  
  
Next came the toys... the horror... All those girly items they advertised during Genkiganger would of course be displayed in her room. The fragile, the fluffy, and all of that pink stuff made him shudder.  
  
The terrifying dolls, with their big blue eyes always watching you... thousand of eyes all around. Then there were their porcelain faces, so fragile they were unbreakable. They had that tempting glossy skin, saying 'touch me, break me.' If you responded to their taunts you would be in more trouble than ever imagined.  
  
Then worst of all were the stuffed animals; they were even more threatening than the dolls. They were so unrealistic that they must be able to move. Whenever you turned your back they would jump up and move around. It didn't matter what they did they were still terrifying. You could be on the other side one side of the room and look across the room and one of the toys would be staring at you. You would look in his eyes for awhile then decided that the game is too scary and go outside.  
  
"I'll bring Genkiganger just incase. He can protect me." Then again, Genkiganger was only one; Yurika would have millions of stuffed animals. What if they all ganged up on Genki at once? Akito shuddered, and stuffed Genkiganger 5 in his bag, just to be safe.  
  
*****  
  
Next door  
  
Akito knocked on the door secretly hopping that no one would answer and he could go home. The door creaked and he jumped.  
  
"Oh Akito," Mrs. Misumaru opened the door, "please come in. Yurika is waiting up in her room. She wants to show you all her toys." Mrs. Misumaru was not an unpleasant woman. She seemed quite outgoing when talking to the little boy, unlike her screwed up daughter. "Do you want some help with that?" She indicated the bag.  
  
"No," he rapped his arms around it tighter; "I can take it."  
  
"Okay, you go upstairs and turn left. Her room is right there. Once you put your things down you two can come down and have some cookies."  
  
*****  
  
"AH-ki-TO," a high pitched voice sang, "Akito, Akito, Akito" she peeked out from behind her door, "come on in."  
  
He very gingerly followed her.  
  
"I'm so excited! We're going to have so much fun tonight! Fist we'll play hairdresser. Second we'll play with my stuffies. Then when Mommy comes in we'll only pretend to go to bed, but really tell scary stories all night."  
  
It would be interesting to clock the rate at which Yurika was speaking. It would be more interesting to make a study of how she fit so many words in one breath. It would be even more interesting to find out why Akito wasn't completely inside the room yet.  
  
Akito stood just inside the door. Staring at the walls. There were no shelves full of dolls, as he feared. The dresser didn't have any makeup on it. The bed spread was blue. He sighed with relief and then his eyes fell on a chest full of stuffed animals.  
  
  
  
END  
  
  
  
AN I've scared myself writing this chapter. Now I feel like all my animal thingys will be jumping around... Somebody save me!!!  
  
Anyway, next chapter is a very special event in Yurika's little life. See you then. Areku waves  
  
Disclaimer, the rights to Nadesico are held by Kia Asamiya, Xebec, and ADV. All of which I greatly respect, and have no intention of ripping off. So please don't sue me.  
  



	8. BLUE's big day

AN I added a few scenes in the middle.  
  
  
_______________________  
The Kindergarten Affair  
By Areku  
Part 8: BLUE's Big Day  
_______________________  
  
  
Little Yurika was in her house preparing for a very special event that was to take place in a few days. For Yurika this was the most special day of the year. It would be her birthday, and she was having a party at her house with all of her little friends.  
  
"Mommy, can I invite Akito to the party."  
  
"Of course you can, but would he really want to come to a girl's party."  
  
Yurika's big eyes widened. She could see Akito getting the invitation. His face would light up and he'd be really happy. "Oh, thanks Yurika! You're the best! I'll be happy to come and I'll give you the best present ever!"  
  
Yurika giggled at the thought. "Course he'd wanna come. I'm his bestest friend ever."  
  
"I suppose, but don't you want to invite some other boys so Akito won't be all alone."  
  
She scrunched up her face, "I guess we could invite Ran, and Momaru, that would be okay. I think Akito plays with them some times."  
  
*****  
  
The big day  
  
Yurika was bouncing with excitement. She ran around the kitchen under her mother's feet, until she was sent to do the most important job ever. She would watch the window to see when her friends came. So she sat on her bed, with her nose plastered to the window.  
  
There was a knock at the door.  
  
Yurika froze for a moment. What should she do? Should she be the one to answer the door? Should she wait there in her room?  
  
Whoever it was knocked again.  
  
She decided to go down and see who it was. So she jumped backward off the bed falling onto the floor. She could hear her mother opening the door.  
  
"Oh hello Akito..."  
  
Yurika was there before her mother finished the greeting. Poor Akito was standing there with one of those sullen expressions holding a box.  
  
"Come on Akito," happy little Yurika chirped, "lets go wait upstairs for everybody else." She grabbed his hand and dragged him up the stairs into her room. Somewhere along the way Akito dropped the present, which was picked up by Mrs. Misumaru and placed on the buffet in the dining room (the said dining room was next to the entryway/hallway, it was necessary to go through this room on the way to the kitchen).  
  
Yurika giggled as she shut the door to her room.  
  
"Now Akito, we're going to have lots of fun!"  
  
*****  
  
We have to leave them there because Yurika's other guests where arriving.  
  
There was a great slam against the door. Mrs. Misumaru opened it. On the doorstep rubbing her head sat Himeko. Himeko was a little tomboy with short blonde hair. She had tripped over the one step up to the door, and hit her head on the said door.  
  
"Himeko are you okay?" Mrs. Misumaru, while seeming to be non-affectionate, was a very caring person.  
  
"Yeah, thank you. Is this Yurika's?"  
  
Mrs. Misumaru smiled, "Yes it is, and you're just in time. Come on in."  
  
"Thank you." The cute little five-year-old smiled and came in, taking off her shoes at the door. She then ran up the stairs and disappeared.  
  
There came another knock. It was Usagi and Momoko they had come together. Usagi stood with her little blonde pigtails sticking out both ways. Momoko's fluffy pink hair couldn't decide where to go, so it went everywhere.  
  
After the now traditional greeting Usagi started to come in. Except she tripped on the door frame and was hurled forward into the house on her face.  
  
Momoko laughed, "Usagi you say I'm clumsy." She then stepped over the door frame and tripped on the rug just inside the door. She, also, landed on her face.  
  
Mrs. Misumaru would have been more sympathetic if Himeko hadn't done that as well. "Are you alright girls?"  
  
Usagi was wailing, and Momoko was rubbing her head.  
  
Himeko came in; "Oh they always do that. But they only do it cause I do it. An I do it cause some one before me did it and I thought it was a good idea..." She knelt down to Usagi's level, "Come on, they've go lots of stuff to play with."  
  
Usagi whimpered, "Like what?"  
  
"Like, um, toys."  
  
"Really?"  
  
Himeko nodded.  
  
"Come on! Lets go!" Usagi took off her shoes, grabbed Himeko's hand and dragged her up the stairs.  
  
Momoko started to whimper, "Hey, wait for me. You can't leave me here." She started wailing.  
  
There was another knock at the door. Mrs. Misumaru sighed and answered it. This time it was a little girl with red brown hair up in buns. "Hi, I'm Miaka. Is this Yurika's house?"  
  
"Hello, I'm Mrs. Misumaru, Yurika's mother. Come on in."  
  
Miaka successfully stepped over the door frame, over the edge of the rug and took off her shoes. She then tripped over Momoko, who was still siting on the floor crying.  
  
"Waa, that hurt. You dummy why are you sitting on the floor?"  
  
Momoko sniffed and crinkled up her chin, "Well your more dumber than me cause you din't look where you step."  
  
"No I'm not."  
  
Mrs. Misumaru was saved from refereeing by yet another knock on the door. This time a lovely blue hared girl stood there. "You must be Mrs. Misumaru, I'm Umi."  
  
What a delicate flower of childhood. How could such a lady like child be a friend of my little 'bundle of joy'? Mrs. Misumaru's thoughts ran something like that. "Nice to meet you, won't you come in."  
  
"Thank you." She stepped, without mishap, inside, and took off her shoes. She then spotted the other two, quarreling on the floor. Her eyebrows twitched, and with the slightest hint of anger said, "What are you doing there?"  
  
They both looked up into boiling blue eyes.  
  
"Umi san," gasped Momoko, "sorry."  
  
Umi's eye's started boiling, "You two are so weird! Only weird people sit on the welcome mat and fight, so you're both weird."  
  
Miaka stood up and looked into her eyes.  
  
"What?" Umi glared at her.  
  
Miaka started bubbling over, "It's nice to see you too Umi san."  
  
Then came yet another knock. Is this getting repetitive to anyone else?  
  
"Could you three please move off the rug, so that the other guests can take off their shoes."  
  
"Oh, yes, we're so sorry."  
  
Mrs. Misumaru opened the door. Now there were three children outside. Two little boys, and a little girl in in-between. "Come on in."  
  
"I'm Momaru." said one of the boys.  
  
"I'm Sakura." said the girl.  
  
There was a pause, which should have contained an introduction from the third child. Unfortunately none of them knew how unhappy he (it was a he after all) was about leaving his sister for any length of time. It didn't matter that this was a party, he just wanted to be home.  
  
"That's Ran," the girl filled in, "He's quiet."  
  
They stepped inside. Momoko and Miaka immediately fixed their eyes on Momaru. Their eyes became little hearts, and their faces turned bright red, and they started chanting his name.  
  
He looked bewildered for a moment, and then blushed and rubbed the back of his head. "Hi."  
  
"You two are so stupid." Umi had her arms crossed and her eyes closed. "You don't even know if he likes you."  
  
Momoko was resentful, "Well you like him too!"  
  
Umi blushed, and tried to cover her face, "No I don't you dummy."  
  
"Mrs. Misumaru," it was the valued man himself, "I brought these for Yurika." He held up a bouquet of roses.  
  
"Oh how lovely. What a gentleman."  
  
He blushed and rubbed the back of his head.  
  
"I'll put them in some water." Mrs. Misumaru started to exit the room.  
  
Started, but Sakura grabbed her sleeve before she could get out, "Where's Yurika?"  
  
"She should be up in her room with Akito, Himeko, and Usagi."  
  
She looked over at Ran, "Come on, let's go up there and play too."  
  
Ran grunted for affirmation.  
  
*****  
  
Upstairs  
  
Sakura carefully opened the door just a crack and peeked in. Ran leaned over her head and looked in too. There they saw a tea set placed in the center of the room, with Usagi sitting in front of it.  
  
"What're they doing?" Sakura pondered  
  
"Why don't you go in and find out?" Ran pushed the door open all the way and Sakura fell in.  
  
Himeko was in a corner playing with a ball. Usagi was drinking 'tea'. Yurika was trying to feed Akito, who had been tied in a chair.  
  
"Come on, I know you like it. Just open your mouth a little more." Yurika was standing in front of him trying to feed him some candy from a plate.  
  
"But how long have you had that in your room?!" Akito was trying hard not to open his mouth too much, for fear of the dreaded candy being shoved in.  
  
"Since my last party."  
  
Akito groaned.  
  
This was actually an amazing feat of self-restraint for Yurika. She could never keep candy for more than a few minutes, unless the flavor was unfavorable. She claims that she saved it to share with Akito because he loved her. Of course that explains his motives not hers, but after giving this answer it would be impossible to extract any more information from her. It is safe to assume that the true reason is that she had forgotten about it until today.  
  
"You two are so cute together," Usagi giggled over her cup, "just like me and Momaru. Why aren't you playing Himeko?"  
  
"I don't like tea parties." Himeko said from her corner.  
  
"OOOOh can I play too?" Sakura bounced over.  
  
"Sure." Usagi answered, because the hostess was still occupied with her man.  
  
"Come on Akito, just a little bite." Yurika pleaded.  
  
"No!"  
  
"Do it for me, please."  
  
"No, no, NO! Ran doesn't have to, so why should I?"  
  
Sakura was just settling down when she remembered, "Ran that's right." She looked over at the door. "Come on..." He wasn't there.  
  
*****  
  
The living room  
  
All the other guests where playing a board game on the floor. Ran entered and sat down behind Momaru.  
  
"Why aren't you playing with Sakura?" Momaru turned a little.  
  
"It's too scary up there." Ran murmured.  
  
*****  
  
There was a knock at the door. Mrs. Misumaru answered it. This time it was a lovely little red head with pig tails holding a bag.  
  
"I'm Miho."  
  
"Come right in, the other guests are playing in the living room."  
  
"Sorry I'm so late, I had an appointment."  
  
"What's the black box you're carrying?" Mrs. Misumaru tried to sound politely curious instead of just curious.  
  
"Oh, this is my phone. I get lots of calls so my agent said to carry it with me."  
  
"Oh."  
  
*****  
  
"Akito would you please open your mouth."  
  
"I don't wanna eat your candy, it looks icky. Why don't you eat it?"  
  
"If I eat it will you eat it?"  
  
Akito crinkled his nose, "Maybe."  
  
"Okay," she bit off a piece, "see, it's good. Now it's your turn."  
  
"But don't all the other people want some?" Akito had no intention of eating the candy and was trying everything to get out of it.  
  
"Mommy bought lots of candy for them."  
  
"Shouldn't we go down and play with the other guests. When I had a party my Mommy said it was rude to not play with all my guests."  
  
"We'll go play with them after you eat this candy."  
  
"Why do you want me to eat this candy?"  
  
"Because..." she looked puzzled, "because..." that was a tough, and unnecessary question, "because I know you want to eat it!"  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOO!" Unfortunately Akito forgot about opening his mouth too much, and the candy was shoved in.  
  
*****  
  
In living room the game had ended and Umi won. All of the other children, except Miho who was sitting off to the side drawing, were then subjected to Umi's ranting.  
  
Umi laughed maniacally, "See, I won. I always win. I am the best at everything. You all are losers."  
  
Momoko started whimpering.  
  
Momaru patted her shoulder, and tried all those other comforting actions. "Really Umi, you're so mean. Look you made Momoko cry."  
  
"She's always crying. She's just mad that I won not her."  
  
Yurika came in followed by her entourage. Sakura joined the fervent artist, Miho, in the corner. Meanwhile Usagi immediately glomped Momaru. Himeko decided to campaign for the abused rights of Momoko.  
  
*****  
  
AN The events in the next few sections take place simultaneously in different areas of the living room and kitchen, so I divided them all with single staries (*).  
  
*****  
  
Usagi giggled and squeezed Momaru. "There you are, you should've came up and played tea party."  
  
"Can't breath... Help me please!" Poor little Momaru always got all the attention.  
  
"Or," Usagi's face darkened, "were you playing with that other girl." Jealous flames lit her eyes.  
  
Momaru made strangling noises and didn't reply.  
  
Miaka had just noticed Usagi, "Hey! Let Momaru go!"  
  
Usagi glared at her. This was just as she had suspected. She left Momaru for a few minutes and this is what happened. Her true love had been stolen by someone else. "Momaru loves me! So he's my boyfriend, and you can't have him!"  
  
Miaka's eye's started to water. "Momaru is this true? Do you love her?" She ran to the other side of the room, crying.  
  
Her rival, the blonde, was a bit disturbed by her reaction. Usagi was by no mean's a cruel little girl, but she was very possessive. Anyone who touched her man was doomed. She smiled and looked at Momaru, whose eyes had turned into little Xs. Suddenly a shadow was cast over them. "Who's there?"  
  
Ran's emotionless stare was placed on her. "Let him go."  
  
"But Momaru..."  
  
Ran was always an intimidating factor in any social gathering. That's why he was so popular with Akito and Momaru. "Let him go." His steely eyes glinted.  
  
Usagi gulped, "Okay." Momaru was released.  
  
Momaru panted for awhile. Then he looked up at Ran with starry eyes, "Thank you so much Ran. You saved my life. I'll never forget this."  
  
Ran relaxed a little, but didn't smile, "..."  
  
*  
  
As I said before Sakura sat down next to Miho. "Hi Miho chan, when did you get here?"  
  
Miho looked up, "Sakura chan, while you were upstairs. I didn't wanna join the game when everyone else was halfway through, so I'm working on my comic."  
  
"It's good you didn't join the game."  
  
They looked up at Umi and Himeko fighting.  
  
"Yeah I know. I wonder why Yurika invited Umi." Miho was bent forward, with her head five inches from the paper.  
  
"Hmmm..."  
  
Silence  
  
Sakura decided it was time for the demolition of the silence. "Are you drawing that comic about that model?"  
  
"Yeah, Lala, she's so cool."  
  
"Your really good at drawing Miho. All my drawings turn icky."  
  
"Thanks." Miho looked up smiling and blushing.  
  
*  
  
While all this was going on, Akito wandered into the kitchen. "Mrs. Yurika's mom?" He timidly approached Mrs. Misumaru.  
  
She turned away from her work and looked down at her visitor. She gently asked, "Akito, why aren't you playing with everyone else?"  
  
He shifted uncomfortably for a moment, "Well, I really wanna help you cook. Can I?"  
  
How sweet, what an adorable little boy. Mrs. Misumaru thought. "Of course you can." She said aloud.  
  
Akito smiled "Thanks."  
  
"Why don't you pull over a chair and you can help me frost the cake."  
  
*  
  
"Umi you're so mean." Himeko had her arms around Momoko who was still crying.  
  
"You don't know what's going on." Umi did not like her attitude at all, "You just got here. So don't... Don't act so tough."  
  
Yurika the peacemaker stepped in, "Why don't we play something else now?"  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"Um, I'll go ask my mom." Yurika ran into the kitchen and tugged at her mother's shirt. "Mommy, Mommy, Mommy."  
  
"What."  
  
"What can we do now? Is it time to open presents!" Presents, of course, was the only thing on Yurika's mind.  
  
"No, but we're about ready for the cake."  
  
"Then do I get to do presents?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Goodie!!!!!" Yurika bounced out of the room to tell everyone. "Come on, get up, it's time to go have cake."  
  
Umi and Himeko's argument was cut off immediately. The room froze for a moment. Then came a stampede to the dining room.  
  
*****  
  
After blowing out the candles, Yurika was more than ready to open her presents, but Mrs. Misumaru said otherwise. She made the birthday girl EAT a piece of cake then WAIT till her friends were done eating. By then the little girl was wriggling in her seat and more than ready to start ripping through the paper.  
  
After all the plates were cleared Mrs. Misumaru reentered the room. "Now who wants to go first."  
  
Everyone shouted at once.  
  
"Okay then, Umi you may go first."  
  
"Why thank you Mrs. Misumaru." Umi got out of her chair and placed her bag in front of Yurika.  
  
Bags were no fun. There was nothing to rip, AND the present inside was almost never wrapped. Yurika pulled a box out of the bag. The box contained a lovely porcelain figurine of a fairy. "Thank you Umi san." She carefully placed the box to the side. Of course she thought it was pretty and everything, but it seemed so... Umi. Nothing she could use with Akito.  
  
Momoko was upset about Umi beating her again, so she went next. She handed a little box to Yurika. The box was tightly wrapped in five layers of paper. Yurika started scratching at it. A few minutes later she was still scratching at it, and her attention span was rapidly running low. "Mommy, help, please!" She panted.  
  
Mrs. Misumaru brought out some scissors and cut through the paper, giving the velvet box back to Yurika. Yurika opened it and found a very pleasant surprise. A ruby ring was sitting on the cushion inside. She took it out and put it on her left ring finger. Akito should have been the one to give it to me, was her only thought. "Thank you Momoko."  
  
"I got another appointment, so can you open mine next?" that was Miho.  
  
She was answered in the affirmative. Yurika got TWO packages to rip through this time. When they were open she had a sketch pad and pen. Memories of drawing Akito and herself playing came back. "Thank you Miho."  
  
Usagi was not happy about Momoko or Umi going before her so she, of course, had to go next. Yurika now had a locket that could be pinned to her cloths.  
  
"An that's the kind that you can put a picture inside." Usagi informed.  
  
"Mommy, can I put Akito's picture inside it?" She looked up at her mother.  
  
"Wouldn't you rather put our family picture inside?"  
  
"No, Akito would be sad if I didn't put his picture inside."  
  
Akito, on the opposite end of the table, was trying hard to ignore this conversation.  
  
"I suppose so."  
  
Himeko went next. This time it was a very simple box, with a simple red ribbon inside it.  
  
Mrs. Misumaru was thrilled, "Oh Yurika, how pretty, it'll match your hair."  
  
"Yeah." Yurika was not particularly excited with this one. She always questioned Himeko's taste, but now she knew for sure. That girl had no fashion sense. "Thank you Hime chan."  
  
"You don't have to open mine."  
  
"But I wanna open yours Miaka."  
  
"Well I'm just saying you don't have to." Secretly Miaka wanted to take the gift she'd brought home. She told her mother to only get Yurika a ball, that way there'd be no jealously problem. But alas, parents never listen. Now she would never have one.  
  
Yurika pulled out her new stuffed animal. It was a gold bird, it looked a mix of a crane and a peacock. She hugged it and smiled. "Thank you Miaka."  
  
Sakura held up her gift proudly and presented it to the birthday girl. Yurika was getting very tired of ripping. So she took the scissors her mom had and cut it open. She stared blankly at the deck of card in front of her.  
  
"I finally collected them all, so I thought you'd want them." Everyone knew that Sakura had this obsession with cards. She would throw them up in the air and try to grab them. No one knew why, and no one could convince her that this was a pointless and ridiculous task. This gift, to Yurika, symbolized that she had 'caught' all the cards, and wouldn't be throwing them up in the air anymore.  
  
"Thank you Sakura."  
  
Ran, emotionlessly, placed his offering in front of Yurika. She politely pulled apart the wrapping paper to reveal a set of dangly earrings. She started undoing the clasp at the back.  
  
  
Mrs. Misumaru looked, puzzled, at the earrings. "Are these for pierced ears?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
In a flash she saw all the possible things that a little girl, who didn't have pierced ears, could do with a set of earrings. The worst of these things was not loosing them. She took them, gently, out of Yurika's accident-prone fingers. "We'll save these for when you're older."  
  
"Okay, oh yeah, and thank you Ran."  
  
"And Momaru got you some roses."  
  
"I like roses!" she let out a dreamy sigh, "Now I can be the princess of the roses."  
  
"Hm?" Himeko looked up, "Is someone calling me?"  
  
(AN Hime-princess... I think...)  
  
"No."  
  
For the grand finale came Akito, the guest of honor. He presented his contribution to Yurika's happy day, and sat back down. She ripped through the paper, expecting the most fantastic of all gifts to pop out. When it was open she just stared at it for a moment. Her eyes swelled she stood up and 'glomped' poor Akito. "Thank you, thank you, thank you. I always wanted one of those."  
  
*****  
  
While her remaining guests tried to peacefully get through another board game, Yurika dragged Akito back to her room to try out her new makeup kit.  
  
  
  
END  
  
  
  
AN I did not originally plan on writing this chapter, but my birthday was a few days ago, so I've been in that kind of mood all week.  
  
One more thing. I just saw the movie 'Prince of Darkness,' and I'm even more confused than I was at the end of the series. Is there anyone out there who could answer a few questions? Would you mind if I emailed you?  
  
Disclaimer, the rights to Nadesico are held by Kia Asamiya, Xebec, and ADV. All of which I greatly respect, and have no intention of ripping off. So please don't sue me.  
  



	9. All those Children

__________________________

The Kindergarten Affair

by Areku

part 9: All those Children

__________________________

I had a lesson to prepare, a day to plan, and twenty five children to watch while I did it. Life was not easy.

I have heard that it is best to have a schedual for young children to follow. While that may be best for them it certainly makes the days predictable for me. In fact, the days almost ran as one...

While I was teaching, the same children would talk and have to be separated. One would start yawning, then get up and walk away. My aide would run franticly over to the child and try to sit him (or her) back down, but that was her concern. I only had to work with the children sitting directly in front of me.

*****

Snack time, that wonderful fifteen to thirty minutes when everyone has the chance to screem 'I want.'

Child number one was alergic to pretzels so his mommy packed him some cookies.

Child number two wanted two helpings instead of just one.

Child number three wanted what child number one had, and was determined to get it no matter what the cost.

Child number four refused to say what he wanted, so I ignored him and moved on.

Child number five wanted to talk about everything but the snack. She proceeded to give me all the details of her private family life, which I did not ask for. She may have been getting down to the point sometime, but I wasn't willing to wait, so I stuck my aide on her.

Child number three and one had to be separated. Child nuber three didn't get a snack because he was misbehaving. Child number one was content to shove his cookies in his mouth at a separate table.

Then came the drinks. Oh help, please!

*****

During the craft, the same little boy would rebel and want to do something else. A few other boys would follow him in this pursuit. The rebellion proceeded as always, until I caught them and sat them back down.

*****

At recess the same older boy would rotate between ten of his young companions to abuse. At some point he would have to be dragged off the other boy's (or girl's) back, and taken inside. Sometime I should talk to his parents, but not today, today I'm too busy.

The same girl and boy were playing together, today it was in the sand box. The boy seemed to be playing airplane with his hand. It flew over the sand, went over his head, and then plummeted down into the sand. This action caused the sand to fly everywhere, including all over the girl sitting opposite him. I was sure she'd come running to me to tattle, but she didn't. He looked concerned as she rubbed the sand out of her eyes and smiled at the boy. I couldn't watch them anymore because the school bully had taken up the assault again.

*****

Today they had gym class, a blessed relief when someone else would get to watch them all. I could kick back for half an hour while my aid took them to the gym and supervised. I should have taken them myself, but she needed the experience for when she had a job. I watched the line depart, the an over enthusiastic boy pulling at a girl's hair. The molested girl would then start screaming and crying, and for once the aide would have to take care of it.

I smiled maliciously and closed my eyes.

*****

They would come back worn, and bruised. More than ready for a nap, which I was more than happy to give them after lunch.

Lunch was outside today, it was too nice a day to keep them in, not that any of them would feel like running around after gym. I certainly don't have a problem with the little bundles of joy enjoying a room temperature meal out under the hot martian sun.

The boy and girl from the playgroud were sitting together. He didn't look particularly happy with the arangement, but he never looked happy. She chattered on, some inarticulate happy sylabols, inarticulate because I was across the yard, happy because she was always happy.

*****

After lunch hour they all filed into the classroom and promptly lay down on their mats, it was story time. The idea was to read them a story then they would take a nap. The story idea was 'nice' but the nap part was a bit ideal.

I don't beleive any of the children actualy slept after the story. But I have come of the opinion that wether they sleep or not this was a good chance to exert my authority as teacher over the group. If I did not establish that I was in control, they wouldn't listen to me the rest of the time.

So after listening to a lovely story about an ant that refused to gather food, they lay on their mats and stared at the ceiling, or shuffled around, or wispered to eachother.

*****

The last part of the day was room time. This is when the children got to play with the toys in the room, until their parents came and took them home. After nap time they got up and rushed through the dividers that separated the the tables and the toys.

I heard the usual crash a someone pulled a box of cars and trucks to the ground. There was shout as a boy tried pulling a doll away from the blue haired girl. The brown haired boy stepped between them and took the doll. After the agressive child left he gave it to the blue girl and she erupted into happy exclamations.

I moved away from the divider, and let my aid wory about the bullie who was ripping out a girl's hair. I had to sit down and concentrate on tomorrow's activities.

end

AN I am sorry about the long wait for this chapter. I kinda had stuff, and SAT prep, and more stuff, and EVIL economics, and writers block. Gomene, gomene.

Rachel you are too kind. :)

Kat sorry about all the characters. giggles I was on a high and wanted to do something wild. So here's the list.

Himeko- Hime chan's ribbon, an oldish magic girl I think I spelled her name wrong.

Usagi- Sailor Moon, Magic Girl

Momoko- Wedding Peash, Magic Girl

Miaka- Fushigi Yuggi, Girl in another world

Umi- Rayearth, Girl in another world/fantasy/magic girl

Sakura- I was split between Card Captor Sakura and Weiss Kreuz, so I tried to make her both.

Ran- or Aya from Weiss Kreuz

Momaru- from Sailor Moon, or Omi from Weiss Kreuz

Miho- Fancy Lala, magic girl

In my opinion they all seem OOC... aw well...

Disclaimer, the rights to Nadesico are held by Kia Asamiya, Xebec, and ADV. All of which I greatly respect, and have no intention of ripping off. So please don't sue me.


	10. The Victim of Cloths

_______________________

The Kindergarten Affair

By Areku

Part 10: The Victim

Of 'Cloths'

_______________________

"We have a treat for you today." The teacher spoke over the noise of all the littluns in front of her. Unfortunately her words did not give rise to a hush, instead the awe, created by her words, provoked speculation.

"Are we having on a field trip?"

"I bet school is canceled for the whole rest of the year!"

The teacher rolled her eyes, "Hardly."

"Maybe there's a fire drill an we all can go outside and play."

The teacher's eyebrow twitched, "We have some new toys." (Your tax dollars at work. They're not being used to teach the little lovers to read, but being used to entertain them so they won't have to read. ^_^)

There were squeals of delight, and a general movement toward the play-area.

"You cannot play with them, or see them till it's room time."

The squeals of approval turned into moans of disapproval. The crowd was not at all happy with this decision and was prepared to mutiny if the chance arose.

The teacher remained expressionless and did not try to calm them. That after all was what the teacher's aide was for. Where was she anyway? The aide was never around when you needed her.

Amidst the general clamor, Akito was quite content speculating on the additions to the already large toy selection. "I wonder if they finally got a kitchen set. Every classroom has one but ours has one. Yurika what do you think?"

Yurika was gazing off into the air around the teacher's head.

"Yurika? You okay?" He nudged her shoulder.

She shook her head and her eyes went back to normal, "I think that the toys'll be really fun stuff."

"You're spacey today."

She cocked her head.

"Even more than usual."

"Alright class, if you don't all shut up now none of you will get any playtime. You'll all just sit at the table quietly with your hands folded in front of you, and wait for your parents to come and pick you up." The teacher was tired of the yelling if you couldn't tell.

About half the students fell silent. The other half started saying "But I wasn't talking!" or "You can't make me cause my Mommy will get mad." etc.

"I will count to three. If by then you are not all sitting quietly all of you will be punished."

At that the clamor started again, even stronger than before. Most of the shouting was about the unjust punishment of the entire class.

"One."

All but four voices fell silent.

"Two."

The other students subdued the loud mouth chidren with bodily force.

"Three."

The room was silent.

"Very good. Now the lesson today..." the day proceeded as usual.

*****

Room time came soon enough for all the anxious little children. They burst through the dividers that separated the tables from the toys and immediately saw with some disappointment that the 'toys' were cloths, dress up cloths.

I shouldn't say that they were disappointed, because many of the children were overjoyed that the toys weren't cars or blocks. The ones that were happy with the new toys were of course female.

Yurika giggled as she dragged Akito over to play. He followed, 'like a lamb being led to the slaughter'. "Isn't this the best ever Akito."

No reply.

"I always wanted to play 'cloths' and I was telling my daddy for years and years that the school should have cloths and now he finally got some."

That statement was very close to the truth. Yurika had sporadically nagged her father about dress up cloths. He took care that her wish be granted, and insured that the school would get some for their kindergarten class.

Yurika stuffed a skirt over Akito's head and left it to hang around his shoulders.

Now Akito had come to realize that he could not escape Yurika and it would be much less painful if he didn't try. So he stood there and underwent the humiliation of having long pieces of material thrown over his head.

Yurika pulled a long dress over her head and proceeded to try and zip up the back. The zipper got caught on her shirt so she left it half down.

"Okay now we're ready to play, okay Akito?"

"Yeah."

"Okay now you gotta be my friend who's a girl..."

"But I don't wanna be a girl."

"But then who's going to be my friend? So you gotta be a girl."

Then the volcano erupted. "No, no, NO! I don't wanna be a girl! I won't be a girl! I don't wanna play a stupid game where I have to be a girl! I didn't wanna play cloths but you made me and I'm NOT being a girl! We always have to play..." He looked down at Yurika.

Her head was tilted forward so her bangs fell over her eyes. "Akito, you don't have to play with me if you don't want to. I didn't wanna make you." She looked up at him, and the tears poured out of her eyes.

"Yurika..." Akito hadn't intended to make her cry. Now that the damage was done, he did not want to apologize. That would hurt his pride.

"You can go play something else Akito."

"Okay, I'll be the girl."

Her face automatically lit up, she stopped crying, and her voice bubbled out, "Oh goody now let's go to the ball." ^_^

Normally someone in Akito's position would have got the feeling that they had just been manipulated. In most cases this would have been true. But Yurika was, and is, not the type to cruelly use people to her best advantage.

"So first we gotta go to the ball and sit and wait for someone to ask us to dance. Then you gotta be the prince and he comes and dances with me not you, cause you can't dance with yourself." ^_^

"I gotta be the prince too?"

"Yes, so now we're at the ball and we're sitting here." She pulled him onto the ground. "Oh friend, I wish the price would dance with me. Now you gotta say 'oh look he's coming this way.'"

"Oh look he's coming over here."

"Ohhh," she giggled and blushed, "he would never dance with me. Now you gotta be the prince."

Akito dutifully stood up and took off his skirt, which was still hanging around his neck. He offered her his hand.

"Oh do you really wanna dance with me Mr. Prince."

"Yeah."

"Nooo, you gotta say, 'I've been waiting to dance with you all night.'"

"Um, yeah, what you said."

"Oh Mr. Prince, that's so romantic."

Then Yurika took his hands and spun around a little. The dress trailed under her feet, being much too long for her. She tripped and with a little yelp fell forward on top of Akito. (Could you see that coming?)

"Oh Akito thank you soo much for catching me. Now Mr. Prince will you carry me away to your castle."

"Yuuuriiikaaa," Akito moaned, "Get off."

"Oh Mr. Prince, will you wipe my tears away," she got little staries in her eyes, "then you can give me a rose crested ring. Then we can get MARRRRIED."

Lucky for Akito, the teacher had come over. "Yurika, your mother is here."

"Awww, bye Akito." She started to leave, then paused, "You're coming over tomorrow right?"

"Yeah?"

"See ya' then." And she left.

END

AN. Oh sorry about the upload mix up. That was a very bad day.

Um that whole stuff about the prince wiping her tears away is inspired by Rev. Girl Utena. And no I haven't seen alot of it. It was just the only fairy tale ish anime I could think of.

Disclaimer, the rights to Nadesico are held by Kia Asamiya, Xebec, and ADV. All of which I greatly respect, and have no intention of ripping off. So please don't sue me.


	11. Knights and Princesses

_______________________________

The Kindergarten Affair

By Areku

Part 11: Knights and Princesses

_______________________________

"Today do we have to play 'clothes'?" Akito moaned. He was at Yurika's house. School, for the day, had ended.

"How 'bout we play adventure instead?"

"How do you play adventure?" For all he knew, adventure might mean going outside and picking flowers.

"Well, I could be the princess. And I get to wear a pretty dress..." She noticed Akito start to lose interest so she rushed on. "You can be the knight that has to kill all the monsters, and rescue the princess from her evil sorcerer uncle."

"Well," this didn't sound too much different than dress up, but he could give it a chance- for awhile, "I guess so."

"Great. I'll put on my pretty dress, and you go wait outside."

*****

Akito was expelled from the room of doom, which was fine with him. He went outside and sat on the front steps, waiting.

He waited.

He waited.

Then he waited some more.

Then somebody, who he assumed was Yurika, giggled. He turned around and found that he was right.

Yurika was standing behind him wearing a dress that was much to large for her. The neck was very low on her, since the dress was meant for a much taller person, luckily she kept her t-shirt on underneath. The skirt was so long she stepped on it while she was walking.

She smiled, "do you like it Akito?"

Akito not having the finesse of more experienced men (er, I mean boys) said, "It's a dress." He was trying to convey in this statement that dresses were not at all in his line. Unfortunately he missed the mark completely.

She nodded and blushed. "Oh I knew you'd like it."

"Can we play now?"

*****

Akito was suppose to be the heroic knight that had to defend the princess from the monsters. This translated to Akito swinging a stick around with Yurika giggling behind him.

"Genkigan-kick!" He was about to strike at a particularly intimidating monster bush by the side of the house. (Giant purple fire eating monster)

"NO! You can't!" Yurika thrust herself in front of the monster. Children, it is only wise to do this in defense of something when you are assured that the person holding the sword does not get the idea to bring it down on you.

Akito lowered his sword, and asked in a irritated manner, "Why?"

"That's Mr. Coffyy Pot. He's not the bad guy."

Pointing, "But that's the monster."

"But Miss Coffee Mug will be sad if he dies." This was quite a dilemma; you couldn't make anyone sad. And it was bad to kill people...

"Okay then," he turned and raised his sword again. This time he was about to strike the evil telephone pole.

"No, no, NO!" She ran over and hugged the pole, "That's Mumphry."

Akito was exasperated, "Why can't I kill him?"

"No, it's a girl."

"Well why can't I kill HER?"

"Because," she crinkled up her nose, "because," how could he not know the significance of Mumphry, "because," she'd have to say something sometime, "because we're playing happy family."

Akito threw his stick down. "Fine, then I guess I can't protect the princess." He crossed his arms.

"Why can't you just pretend to you're killing the bad guy."

"We ARE pretending, I AM killing the bad guy, but you won't let me, cause they're your stupid friends."

"Well then why do we have to fight at all?"

"But how can the knight protect the princess if there aren't any bad guys to protect her from?"

"Okay, then maybe you can attack HIM." She pointed to the big tree on the lot, "He's the evil sorcerer you gotta kill."

*****

So they defeated the villain, who had usurped the throne, and where preparing to crown Yurika high queen.

"I'll be the queen of the rose garden." She looks around, "But we don't have any roses."

That was quite a problem. Akito looked around her yard. No such luck, there were no roses. Then his eyes fell on the only red flowers in the yard- a tulip (nadesico). (For the purpose of this story we will call it a nadesico. I prefer that to 'tulip'.)

"How about princess of the nadesicos instead. You got plenty of them, and it kind'a looks like a rose."

Yurika smiled, "You're the best Akito."

Akito blushed, and rubbed the back of his head.

They proceeded to pick most of the nadesicos in the yard, and weave them into a circlet crown. After the royal procession ect to crown the princess Yurika's mother came out, and they both ran up to her, laughing. Preparing to tell her all about their game. She wasn't as exuberant with the crown of flowers as they were. In fact you could almost say she was mad. She was very mad.

"Yurika, you should know better! The only nadesicos in the yard are from my flower garden."

Akito's eyes widened at the thought. Yurika hadn't said that it was her mom's flower garden. On Mars, such gardens were to be held sacred by all owners. And they had just destroyed Mrs. Misumara's.

He looked over at Yurika. Her head was hanging forward, bangs hiding her eyes. He could see something wet trickle down her cheek. She obviously knew the extent of the damage, as well. She also might know what punishment to expect.

Yurika took off her crown, and looked at it a moment. Then, head still forward, she held it up to her mother. "I'm sorry Mommy." Another tear dripped off her nose, "I didn't mean to make you mad..." She let out a little sob.

Mrs. Misumara crouched down in front of her. She smoothed her hair and wipped her eyes, taking the red crown in her own hands. "Oh, Yurika, don't cry. Come on, lets make a bouque out of these to show your father when he gets home.

Little Miss Misumaru noded, taking her mother's hand and going inside. Akito followed, a comfortable distance away.

End

AN. sniff Now my eyes are starting to water. That was soo sad! sniff, sniff I wanna cry but I can't. AHHH! Just come out you stupid tears. This has to be one of my FAVORITE chapters.

Disclaimer, the rights to Nadesico are held by Kia Asamiya, Xebec, and ADV. All of which I greatly respect, and have no intention of ripping off. So please don't sue me.


End file.
